


Eyes

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, ROTS, Rating May Change, Suitless Vader, Vaderkin, Vaderwan, obikin, prequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Darth Vader had won the inner battle. He had wrapped Anakin in darkness and snuffed out his light. But Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure Anakin was completely gone, and the Sith Lord's eyes could be very telling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters and only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This is my first try at writing a fic Prompt format. LOL After reading a few and sending in a prompt or two, I was inspired to try it!
> 
> The original/Starter Prompt sent by kitsunesongs:
> 
> How open are you to Vaderwan? Cause I really love AU's where Vaderkin wins the fight on Mustafar and just...keeps Obi-Wan. Maybe he was originally going to kill him, but then Padme went into labor, Palps couldn't (wouldn't) save her - but then Obi-Wan saved the babies?  
> Or Something involving Obi-Wan singing? Maybe he sings to Anakin after the become master and padawan to help him calm down/feel at home after Naboo? And then later, Anakin realizes how much he loves Obi-Wan's singing?

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." Obi-Wan declared, hoping that his nightmare of fighting his once-Padawan would soon be over. That the hate-filled, spiteful man before him, glaring with cold yellowed eyes would concede and he could take him in—arrest him, but with the hopes of seeing the light side chase away the darkness blackening Anakin's heart.

"You underestimate my power." Anakin growled back, self-pride blinding him to all he had learned from Obi-Wan over years of working together as one.

Obi-Wan shook his head, his heart filling with dread. "Don't try it."

He watched in horror as Anakin leapt, aiming to over-shoot him and take the high ground for himself.  He knew he couldn't let it happen, but he also knew what he told Master Yoda was true. He could not kill Anakin. He loved him too much, even this twisted dark shadow of what Anakin used to be.

He'd hesitated too long, and as he extended his lightsaber upwards to cut Anakin down, Anakin proved to be faster, his own lightsaber cutting clean through Obi-Wan's wrist and severing his wielding hand before he landed on his feet above him.

Though the pain was great, the pain in Obi-Wan's heart was greater and he dropped to his knees, grabbing at his lightsaber and shaking his lost hand off it before activating it again.

"Don't make me kill you, Obi-Wan." Anakin hissed for the second time that deeply painful battle. It was those words that kept a sliver of hope in Obi-Wan's heart—the hope that Anakin hadn't truly been killed by this new Darth Vader towering over him. That a sliver of Anakin remained to be coaxed back out.

"Anakin, please—don't do this! Padmé…she needs help!"

"She has it! I have his word she will be safe. But you…I can not protect you if you stand against me."

He raised his weapon, advancing down on Obi-Wan and backing him to the edge of the deadly river of fire and heat. The Jedi could feel his thick leather boots melting away as he was forced too close.

"I never asked for your protection—only that you'd stay by my side, Anakin!"

"Maybe it's time you stayed by mine!" Anakin managed to disarm Obi-Wan, using the Force to toss his lightsaber aside as he grabbed Obi-Wan's tunic with his robotic hand, leaning him back over the molten rock so that all he needed to do was to let go and Obi-Wan would be no more.

Obi-Wan looked up into those cold Sith eyes, his own blue ones forming tears as he reached with his one remaining hand to touch Anakin's metal one. "If you go too deep into the darkness, I can't follow, Anakin…"

"You hate me?" Anakin asked, confused by the feelings he could feel rolling off Obi-Wan.

The Jedi shook his head, "I love you. But you are not this…this Vader." He reached up and touched Anakin's scarred cheek, "I love _you_ , Anakin, I always will, but I will not follow this Sith Lord before me now. If Anakin is truly gone, replaced by Vader…drop me."

A look of shock crossed Anakin's features, his yellow eyes flickering back to blue—if only for a moment. "Very well, Kenobi." Anakin's voice sounded foreign, even to himself as he said the words and let Obi-Wan lower away from him more, his grip about to let go, to destroy what he couldn't keep.

And that was when an unheard scream seemed to ripple through the Force, causing Anakin to take pause, his eyes widening as he looked up towards where the battle had begun.

"Padmé!"

Anakin tossed Obi-Wan to the side, away from what had nearly been his death, and he took a step towards where he'd left his pregnant wife, laying upon the ground. He nearly left Obi-Wan there to go to her, but something told him to take Obi-Wan with him. Growling, he grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and placed it on his belt along with his own as he marched over to Obi-Wan and hit him over the head to knock him out. He then heaved him over his shoulder and carried him as he ran back up to Padmé—his angel.

He dropped Obi-Wan as soon as he could see Padmé, ignoring the way the Jedi grunted and shifted, clearly having not been completely knocked out.

"Oh dear, She is in bad shape, Master Skywalker." C-3P0 worried uselessly.

"Out of my way!" he pushed the droid aside and knelt down by Padmé, pulling her trembling body into his arms. He could feel it, feel death surrounding her, snuffing out her energy, and all too soon, she would be no more.

"No, No, Padmé, stay with me!" he pleaded.

She looked up at him, betrayal in her usually loving brown eyes. "I don't know who's in there, anymore." She whispered weakly, "Where has my Ani gone?"

"Here! I'm right here! Stay with me, Padmé—Palpatine—he can save you! He can, I know he can! I did this for you!"

"You're not Ani." She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No! No, Padmé! Padmé!" He shook her, trying to get her to open her eyes, to show signs of life.

"That won't help her, Anakin." Obi-Wan grunted, stumbling over towards the Sith and his Angel, "You can't save her."

"I can!"

"You can't! But…we can save the child." He stumbled and fell to his knees next to Padmé, reaching out a hand to touch her rounded stomach, "We need to act quickly—let me help save them."

Tearful yellowed eyes looked up at Obi-Wan before he nodded, "How? How can you save my child?"

"I'll give myself to it. You have done so before, Anakin. I watched you use the power of the Light Side to bring Ahsoka back.  Remember how you used the Light Side. You must. I know you had help last time, but I know you can do it again, at least long enough for the child's birth…"

Anakin gasped, "But then _you'll_ die!"

"You were about to kill me, anyway. I'd rather die for her child than for a Sith Lord's pride."

Anakin gasped at the Jedi as Obi-Wan lay down next to Padmé's ever dying body.

"Do it, Anakin."

Anakin moved out from under Padmé and knelt between the two, his hands placed over their foreheads as he closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for each of their life forces. Even Obi-Wans was weaker than he expected. But still, he took hold of it and began to try channeling Obi-Wan's life force into Padmé as C-3P0 complained that he was not programmed for childbirth assistance, but R2 forced him to do so.

It was a struggle. Anakin growing angry as he continued to fail until Obi-Wan reached up to touch his organic hand, "Calm yourself, Anakin. Only then."

The touch and gentle words made Anakin gasp and let go of his anger, his eyes blue once again, and finally, he found himself able to channel Obi-Wan's life force. He felt as Padmé grew stronger and he gave her a little push to help induce labor.

 Padmé reached out and squeezed Obi-Wan's arm. She screamed and cried as she pushed with Anakin's help until finally there was a cry of a baby. But it proved not to be over until a second cry joined the first. Only then did Padmé's screams end and Anakin stopped channeling. She lay gasping, looking at the two naked babies screaming out in the volcanic heated air.

It was on her last breath that she named the twins.

"Luke…Leia…"

And then she was gone. Anakin felt her go, and he wept over her, even as he held his two children in his arms.

Obi-Wan gave a smile. "You aren't…completely gone…Anakin…" he whispered as his own eyes closed.

"Obi—Obi-Wan!" Anakin gasped, reaching out to feel for his life force. It was still there, throbbing weakly, but did not have death cleaning to it—not yet. He stood up with the twins in his arms, using the Force to pick up both Obi-Wan and Padmé to move them onto the ship.

Obi-Wan was his. He had to let go of Padmé, but Obi-Wan, he realized, was just as much his as Padmé had been. He wouldn't give him up, his second angel so good and pure, so willing to give himself up for the lives of younglings. Yes, Obi-Wan would not be taken away.

 

* * *

 

Anakin had flown them to the nearest medical facility, dropping off Obi-Wan and the twins to be looked over and receive the care they needed. Padmé, of course, was long gone, and he put enough trust in the medical droids to keep his children safe as he took his wife out, finding a romantic spot under the moons  to put her to rest and say his goodbye.

Obi-Wan was treated with care and when he awoke, still weakened, but alive and able to sit up. His missing hand replaced with one of white and silver metal. He found himself examining it.

Just what had happened? He had been sure he'd die, yet he awoke clean and treated. Had Anakin come back and defeated Vader? He must have. Why else would Obi-Wan have been spared and treated? He smiled at his new hand, sure that the Light Side had won in Anakin's heart.

That was when the door slid open and two droids hovered in, each holding a tiny bundle. Without explanation, the droids slipped the bundles into Obi-Wan's arms, as if he was the mother who had just given birth—and in a way, he felt like he had with how much his life force had strained. He smiled down at the twins. Beautiful, they were so beautiful. It was a bittersweet moment for Obi-Wan, for he knew they would never know their mother.

He closed his eyes, humming the start of a small tune in his throat before his lips began to form the words of a lullaby he remembered from somewhere in his past. The song soft and sweet; calming the somewhat fussy twins with his melodious voice.

Anakin walked around the corner, pausing as the familiar voice met his ears. His yellowed eyes going wide as he followed the sound to the doorway where he found Obi-Wan singing to his children. The song touched his hurting heart with a familiar caress.

How long had it been since he'd last heard Obi-Wan sing? He had been a Youngling himself, for sure. Obi-Wan used to calm him when he was scared by singing to him. So many early missions had been filled with that soft voice soothing away his fears. And now here it was again, this time for his children.

He had forgotten how much he loved Obi-Wan's voice. Obi-Wan had always been special to him…but he'd lost sight of it. He would not let Obi-Wan go. He would not lose him again.

Obi-Wan looked up, and his song stopped abruptly as he found yellow eyes gazing upon him. Yellow, not blue. Vader still lived in the body of the fallen Jedi he cared so deeply for.

"Don't stop." Anakin stated, walking in, "They are almost asleep."

The Jedi hesitated as Anakin reached out to run his hand through Obi-Wan's messy red hair.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to listen to your songs, again."

Obi-Wan sighed and complied, singing softly despite the bad feeling that had taken hold of his heart again at the sight of those yellow eyes.

* * *

To be Continued..?


	2. Chapter 2

"I am concerned about your judgment in this matter, Lord Vader." Sidious drawled as he walked down the corridors with Anakin at his side, rich black fabric adorning the former Jedi's body making him look more like a Senator than a Jedi.

"He will not become a problem." Anakin insisted.

"I'm not so sure. He is a Jedi, and he is dangerous. He will try to escape and join the resistance that has started to form against the Empire. It'd be best if he was executed with the rest of the Jedi traitors."

"No. Obi-Wan is different. He saved my children and he belongs to me. You didn't save Padmé, I lost her—but I won't lose him." Anakin growled darkly.

"Even with the steps you have taken to secure him…"

"He belongs to me, but he does not have my full trust, Master, I have him on a short leash." Anakin continued to walk in silence a moment before continuing, "Besides, he loves and cares for the twins as if they are his own. I trust only him to watch them when I can not."

"He would only take them from you." Sidious warned.

"He isn't so cruel. He risked his life for their safe birth knowing I'd raise them. He wouldn't change so suddenly now that he isn't on death's doorstep."

"Lord Vader, I have always done my best to guide and advise you. But Kenobi isn't like your wife. You're letting your past cloud your judgment. He is and will always be a Jedi. He is our enemy-your enemy. He is yours to keep as you wish, but he is a dangerous pet to have. I expect you to keep him locked up where he won't get a chance to bite back."

"Like I said, he won't be an issue." Anakin half snapped. He really didn't like how his Sith master would bring up Obi-Wan almost every time they met since creating their empire.

 

* * *

 

"Oh come now, Luke, don't be like that! Socks are a good thing; they keep your cute little toes nice and warm while we are on these drafty old ships, yes." Obi-Wan cooed at the blond-headed baby, slipping the sock back onto the infant's foot. Luke had recently learned that he could take socks off by gripping the toe and then kicking his feet. It brought him great joy and Obi-Wan had been in a constant game of trying to keep socks on his feet ever since.

Luke giggled, taking off his second sock, even as Obi-Wan slipped the first back onto his foot. Beside him, his brown-haired twin sister grabbed the other end of the sock with a giggle, causing a game of tug-of-war to stretch out the baby-sized sock.

Obi-Wan sighed, "You two need proper toys to play with." He gave up on his quest to keep socks on Luke's feet, and swept the two up into his arms, moving with them over to the sofa so that he could sit in comfort.

In the way that prisons went, Obi-Wan had gotten the best in comfort. Though technically it wasn't a cell that was what he saw it as. A large, comfortable series of rooms almost like an apartment with no viewports. One large living space, a small kitchenette off to the side, a refresher with a large bath, and two smaller bedrooms, One was for the twins and held cribs and basic baby needs, the other—was Vader's room. The one room he refused to enter at all, despite the Sith's demands that he do so at night. Obi-Wan always refused and would curl up on the couch, trying hard to ignore the fuming Sith Lord. He was honestly surprised that Vader hadn't yet Force-choked him into submission—or tried to, at least. He knew he'd gotten close a good number of times over the weeks since his capture—since Padmé's death, especially on the days where Vader came back from having a bad day—which Obi-Wan never asked him about.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan looked up, expecting to see one of the clone guards enter as they usually did at random times to make sure he was behaving. Not that he stood much of a chance at escaping, anyway. Two guards were stationed outside the door at all times—one of them usually being Commander Cody who Obi-Wan had once trusted with his very life and had worked with during the war for years before the betrayal—before Order 66. Obi-Wan couldn't blame any of the clones for it—they had no control because of the chips that they had been warned about by Fives, but ignored. But it still hurt Obi-Wan greatly to see Cody now acting as his prison guard instead of his partner on a battlefield.

It wasn't Cody. It wasn't even a clone.

Obi-Wan stiffened, gazing up into yellow eyes that glowed with power and annoyance. Vader had had a bad day and had returned early to his apartments upon what Obi-Wan assumed to be a very large ship.

"You seem surprised to see me, Obi-Wan." Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan instinctively tightened his grip on the twins to protect them from their father. "You are early."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, but it is uncommon." Obi-Wan stood up with the twins and moved over to carefully place them into the playpen where they would be safe if his next words went too far. He stepped away from them and turned to face Vader. "Your new master keeps you on a tight chain as he sends you to do his dirty work."

The words had stung their mark and Anakin marched over to the Jedi, grabbing hold of his tunics. "I—am not—his slave."

"Are you not? You look like one to me." Obi-Wan tried swatting Anakin's hands away, to no success, "Anakin was free. Vader? Vader is just a slave with power."

"You test me—after all I do to keep you safe? Keep you alive?"

"I never asked you to."

"You didn't have to!"

"And you expect me to, what? Thank you for holding me prisoner?"

"For saving you."

"You're killing me."

Obi-Wan suddenly flew back and slammed into the durasteel wall before being pinned down to the couch below by the Force, Anakin approaching menacingly as he looked down at him with cold yellow eyes. "I am not killing you." He said in a calm voice so chilling it made Obi-Wan's skin crawl. He then climbed over top of Obi-Wan, pinning him down with his body on top of the Force. "I love you. And you love me back. Why do you insist upon denying it, even now when there is no Kriffing Jedi Code to stop you?"

"I loved Anakin—not Lord Vader."

"I _am_ Anakin!"

"Anakin was a true Jedi. Anakin would have never become a Sith."

"Then you never truly knew me. You never knew how I suffered and suffocated in the Jedi Order."

"Then maybe my Anakin has been dead much longer than the Republic. Maybe I was only seeing a ghost."

"Or maybe you are a delusional old man, too nostalgic for your own good."

Anakin released Obi-Wan and turned towards the twins, carefully picking them up into his arms and walking out of the apartment without anything further to say.

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes as he lay there, feeling a bruise form on his back.

Anakin was truly gone. He'd never get to see those beautiful blue eyes again, never feel their connection in the Force again.

His hand moved to the Force inhibitor encircling his neck like a collar. Maybe that was the one good thing about being cut off from the Force…as long as he was forced to wear that collar, he would not be able to feel just how far into darkness his Anakin was descending. As long as he couldn't feel it…he could hold hope that there was still good in him.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan whimpered, his chest heaving with heavy intakes of breath and his body covered in a cold sweat as he tossed and turned on the sofa. The blanket he used having long fallen to the floor where he had almost fallen a number of times in his uncontrolled shifting. His mind was trapped, unable to stop Anakin from cutting down Jedi after Jedi. Master Windu, Luminara, Kit, Plo…even Yoda couldn't escape the new red saber that Palpatine had placed in Anakin's hands. And then came the Younglings.

Obi-Wan screamed out, tears running down his cheeks in heavy streams as he fell off the sofa and sat upon the floor. Truly, he didn't know what had become of his fellow Jedi—if any of them had escaped or if they were all dead. But his dreams were convinced of the later, and it had began to haunt him as he was forced to watch a Sith Lord use his own former Padawan as a puppet for evil.

The lights in the main living area flipped on and heavy steps hurried over before a half-naked Anakin stooped down next to the crying Jedi, a mechanical hand gently gripping his shoulder, and an organic one cupping his wet cheek to guide his face to look up at Anakin's own worried face.

"Obi-Wan?"

Yellow eyes flickered to a blue; full of worry and care.

Obi-Wan choked and let himself fall forward into Anakin's bare chest. "Don't do it! Don't—Don't kill them…please…" he sobbed, still too far within sleep's grasp. All he knew was that Anakin was there. It was Anakin, not that dark puppet from his dream. _His_ Anakin.

Anakin moved his arms under Obi-Wan, picking him up bridal-style. "I don't care what you say. You are sleeping with me tonight, and if you have more nightmares—just…let me hold you." He said, carrying Obi-Wan back to his own master bed.

* * *

To be continued..?


	3. Chapter 3

The morning following Obi-Wan's nightmare had come as a shock to the Jedi as he awoke wrapped tightly in Anak—no, in Vader's arms rather than the couch.  Vader offered no real explanation, just the command that Obi-Wan would no longer be permitted to sleep alone on the couch. He fought the idea for the first two weeks, but finally Vader was able to wear him down to the point that he began to skip over the arguments and settle himself into the bed he always ended up in, regardless. Though he did so by situating himself on the very edge of the bed, refusing to fall asleep in the Sith's arms.

The Nightmares, however, were only growing more frequent, and every night Vader would pull the stubborn Jedi to his chest during the episodes of Night Terrors, using the Force to sooth his whimpering. It was all he knew to do for his second angel. He didn't know why Obi-Wan was suffering every night. They weren't visions of the future—they couldn't be as he was properly cut off from the Force. All he knew was that he had to protect Obi-Wan. Protect him and keep his heart pure. Obi-Wan was one soul  Vader could not bare see tainted by the Dark Side, and somehow—somehow he would win back Obi-Wan's unconditional love and see him happy again. If only Obi-Wan would make it easier… Why did the Jedi insist so much on angering him to the point that he lost control? Obi-Wan loved him, he's admitted as much, but he refused to give him that love…

 

* * *

 

"I have a gift for you."  Anakin smiled, slipping into his private rooms and spotting Obi-Wan changing Luke's diaper.

"For the twins, you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, not looking up.

"No, for you."  Anakin repeated.

"I don't want it." The Jedi finished pinning the clean diaper in place and lifted the baby into his arms, moving back over across the room. "Please take care of the dirty one. Luke had quite a load just now and I'd rather it not stink up the place until the maid bots come by to collect them."

 Anakin wrinkled his nose, looking at the soiled diaper before ignoring it and following Obi-Wan, "I will if you accept my gift."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow, "Blackmailing me to accept your gifts now?"

"You need this one."  Anakin insisted. "You only have two sets of old Jedi robes and they have both gotten quite ragged. It's time that we update your wardrobe."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's just new tunics?"

"Just new _clothes_."

The Jedi studied him before looking at the bundled package being offered to him before nodding, "Alright." He bent over and put Luke in the pen with his sister before taking the package and sitting on the couch. "Leia rolled over for the first time today." He stated, filling in the father on an event he'd missed out on.

"She did?"  Anakin spun around and smiled down at his four month old daughter, stooping down to tickle her belly. "You're such a big girl! Growing up so fast when Daddy's away…"

She giggled and grabbed Anakin's hand with both her own, soon drooling over his flesh fingers.

Obi-Wan had opened the package, frowning down at the fine silks and brocades his fingers were met with. These were not new Jedi tunics and robes—these were fineries fit for the society's elites. He almost thought that Anakin had handed him the wrong package, giving him clothes that were meant for himself, but the colors were all wrong. Anakin always wore black or at least dark colors like the dark navy blue he currently wore. No, these were deliberately chosen for Obi-Wan. Anakin knew that the Jedi had always favored light colors, even when going in undercover and wasn't able to wear his standard Jedi robes. These fineries were all matching Obi-Wan's color preferences. Whites, creams, light blues and greens…

"Vader…isn't this a bit…much?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Anakin?" he turned to glance at Obi-Wan, "And no, they are simple in design. I didn't go too fancy, but they are of good quality."

"Simple for the rich, maybe, but I am—"

"—no longer a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan." Anakin interrupted, "There are no more Jedi. The temple is gone, the order is gone. You and others may have survived, but they are merely Force Users trained in the ways of the Light. And you—you are mine. You are so much more than a former Jedi, you—"

"Are a slave." Obi-Wan interrupted in turn.

Anakin grumbled, clenching his fists in order to keep calm- _ish_. "We've been over this, Obi-Wan."

"And you are in denial."

"Why do you insist upon angering me?" Anakin nearly shouted—nearly. He didn't want to startle the twins, so he forced his voice into a dangerous growl.

"Someone needs to be a voice of reason around here, and someone needs to remind you of the reality of the situation."

"Go get changed!" Anakin barked out, "Your old clothes will be tossed out, so you had better get used to your new look."

"…Very well, as you command, _Master_."

"You push your luck, Obi-Wan." Anakin hissed as Obi-Wan disappeared into the bedroom to change.

It took a few moments longer than Anakin would have assumed, but finally, Obi-Wan stepped out supporting one of his new outfits. The fine silks hugged Obi-Wan's body in all the right places, and the light blue colors complimented his eyes wonderfully. The tight top loosened at the waist and flowed nicely down his tightly-clad legs which could be seen between the slits in the cloth that prevented it from being too restricting. His boots were of the same style that he was used to, but they completed the look.

Anakin found himself staring, his anger and frustration with the redhead melting away as he approached, taking in the new look. "Beautiful." He muttered, reaching out to caress Obi-Wan's sides, shoulders and arms. "You could use something in your hair , but I'll worry about that later once you have earned the right to leave these rooms…" he stopped behind Obi-Wan and pulled the shorter man back against his chest.

Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, Obi-Wan." Anakin's mechanical hand lightly touched Obi-Wan's cheek, guiding his head to the side as he leaned in, pressing their lips together.

That finally got a reaction from the Jedi who cried out in alarm as he ducked and twisted out of Anakin's arms, backing up away from the Sith Lord.

"Stop—just—no more. You go too far!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Too far?" Anakin tilted his head, "Why? Because you're afraid that you'll forget about being upset with me if I kiss you? That you'll fall in love all over again? I know you return my feelings, Obi-Wan, you shouldn't fight it."

"You have become something you are not, and now you are trying to make me into something I am not. I'm not Padmé, Anakin! I'm not your wife!"

"You're right." Anakin couldn't help but smirk. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Obi-Wan had called him by his name—his true name, and not his Sith name. "You aren't my wife, and I don't want you to be simply a replacement for the wife I lost or the mother the twins lost. But that doesn't mean I can't move on and take your hand in a new marriage—take you as my husband. As for the twins, they already see you as a father, why not work to make that true? You're so good with them, so dedicated—they love you."

"You can't force me into marriage. Even as second in command of the Empire you can not force another into marriage."

"Which is why I don't plan to force you into anything. I can only hope that one day you'll accept my proposal."

"Keep dreaming." Obi-Wan huffed, turning on his heels and disappearing into the 'fresher.

 

* * *

 

A malfunction. That's what it was. Maybe Vader had caused the inhibitor collar damage the last time he'd thrown Obi-Wan's stubborn self across the room. But Obi-Wan wasn't thinking about that. He was terrified, standing in the shower of the refresher, nude and suffering the sparks that had started flying around his neck as soon as the water hit it. He cried out in pain against the electric shocks running through his body as he dumbly clawed at the device, desperate to make it stop.

And then it did.

Falling to his feet the lock, being fried with electric currents, had snapped open and fallen as Obi-Wan flung himself back out of the shower, his head dizzy and body unstable as all at once the Force returned to him, leaving him disoriented and on the floor. After a moment he was able to sit up, rubbing his neck and gasping for breath as what had just happened registered in his mind. Free…he was free…

Free…

Not bothering to turn off the water, he scrambled to pull the fresh clothes on that he'd taken with him to change into, ignoring how the soft fabric clung uncomfortably to his soaked skin, and not bothering to properly fasten things in place—and then he was running from the refresher and to the door of his prison, reaching out with the Force to force the door open.

Cody was there. Of course he was. He was always there to _make sure_ Obi-Wan behaved when Lord Vader was away. The clone Obi-Wan had once called his friend pointed his blaster at him, making demands that Obi-Wan wouldn't be bothered with hearing.

He was free—this was his chance.

Obi-Wan called upon the Force, pushing Cody back into the opposite wall hard enough to knock him out cold, yanking the blaster from his hands and crushing it before letting it drop and running, letting the Force guide him. He needed an escape pod or a ship—whatever he could find first.

He dealt with clone troopers—no, storm troopers as they were called now. Not all of them were clones anymore—as he came across them. Harming them only enough to keep them from sounding an alert or pursuing him.

He would escape the Sith—he'd go into hiding and see if there were any surviving Jedi he could reach out to, he would—

He had reached an escape pod and climbed in, hands already on the controls when he found himself taking pause.

Luke, Leia…

They were currently with their father…he couldn't just _leave_ them here. He couldn't just let them be twisted by the Dark Side the way their father had. They were so pure—so innocent…and he was their only hope of knowing the Light Side in such a dark place…

He sat there in the pod, hands lingering on the controls that would take him to safety. He could have gone five times over before he realized he truly couldn't leave without the twins. He couldn't abandon them—betray them. They needed him, and he couldn't activate the pod. With a defeated sigh, he dropped his hands to his sides and stood up, moving out of the pod once more and into the corridors of what he assumed was a gigantic ship.

And he waited—waited to be discovered and taken back into custody. It didn't take long.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean he was just sitting there?" Anakin demanded, holding the ruined collar in both hands as he looked through the view port into the small cell the troopers had shoved Obi-Wan.

"He was just sitting there by the escape pods when we found him. He could have had time to escape, we are sure of it. And he didn't put up resistance when we found him there." The answer came again.

Anakin grinned and his yellow eyes glowed with pleasure. Obi-Wan had chosen to stay. It was all the proof Anakin needed. Obi-Wan was willingly his.

"His neck will need treatment, and have the spare collar sent over, while getting this one fixed." He demanded before slipping into the cell to make sure the marks on Obi-Wan's neck were the only harm that had come to him during the escape attempt. He couldn't trust Obi-Wan with the Force, not yet.

* * *

To be continued..?


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop." Obi-Wan hissed under his breath as he tried to rock Leia to sleep.

"You're such a good parent, it's sexy." Anakin purred, ignoring the rejection and pulling Obi-Wan in closer. "How did you get so good at this?"

"I spent time volunteering in the crèche when I was younger. Stop. You'll wake Leia back up." He pulled away again.

"The crèche? What about your parents? Didn't they ever—"

"I never knew my parents. I was brought to the temple as a newborn."

Vader fell silent as he watched Obi-Wan pace with the toddler in his arms.

"But you still feel more—attached than the Jedi would have taught you to…" he spoke up again.

No response.

"Ever…consider having any of your own?"

"No." the answer was short.

"You could…with me."

"Again it seems I must remind you that I am not your wife, nor is it even possible for me to bare you a child. I am an adult human male, Anakin."

Anakin's cheeks flushed, "I wasn't suggesting you were capable! I meant that…" he sighed and moved over to the crib that Luke was sleeping peacefully in. "To adopt and make them your own…"

"If you'd allow me to adopt them I would take them where you would never find them." Obi-Wan huffed.

"You already chose to stay." Anakin smugly pointed out, pulling Obi-Wan close again and pressing small kisses to his neck. "You've already dedicated yourself to me."

"No, I stayed for the twins. I couldn't leave them in your hands to be twisted into dark weapons for the Emperor's plot. I stayed so they would know the Light Side. So that they would know the truth. They will know their mother's memory and who their father had been when he was—pure."

"And if they choose the Dark Side?"

"Then at least it was a choice and not what was thrust upon them."

Anakin sighed, "You know this would be easier if you'd just give in…"

"I won't lose myself to the infected words of a Sith like you did. I stand true to the ways of the Jedi."

"Do you, though? Do you stay true to all that the Jedi Code would hold you to? I used to think you were the perfect Jedi—but I know better now. You spoke good game, but you had attachments. You still have attachments. You're here with me now because of your attachments. You haven't even kept up your act enough to push me away as I hold you close like this." He whispered, lips brushing the shell of Obi-Wan's ear. He laughed when his words reminded the redhead to pull away with an offended look.

"Nevertheless," Anakin sighed, moving to the door and pulling a black velvet glove onto his flesh hand. "I advise you to pack your things and the Twins' things. Cody will be along within an hour to escort you to your new lodgings. I've decided that it would be better for the twins to grow up in a more natural environment. I'll be joining you there, later."

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan's head hung low as he shuffled past a number of guards on his way to a refresher to clean himself up. Water dripped from his soaked silks and hair, and mud smeared his face and hands.

He had been pleasantly surprised when, in his exploration of his new prison, he'd found a beautifully designed garden. One that would rival some of the small meditation gardens that had been in the Jedi Temple. A place where he could meditate. A place where the children could run around and play in once they learned how to use their legs properly.

He had foolishly thought that it would be a place he could finally have some personal enjoyment. Where he could escape the reality of being Vader's prisoner. Take in the fresh air, be away from the guards keeping him locked away—or at least where he wouldn’t see them, and relax, sitting in the soft grass and his feet dipping into calm waters when the twins were down for a nap or being cared for by Vader himself.

He was quickly proven wrong when he was discovered and roughly shoved into the pool of water he'd been gazing into, watching a few fish swim lazily in the shallows. He'd turned over and looked up at a cruel sneer of Cody, and it broke his heart to see such a look on the once loyal man's face.

He didn't wait around to hear what Cody had to say. Pushing himself up and hurrying out of the garden.

He'd never find peace. Not while he was in the Sith's clutches.

* * *

To be continued..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait and short chapter! Life's been hectic. My SO and I are in the middle of buying a house and we had to get out of our rental pretty quickly after the landlord decided to sell it when the house he lived in flooded, and if we didn't get out asap he was going to up our rent to a ridiculously high price per month. So I had less time to sit down to write. Please keep the prompts for this story coming. I hope to get back on a schedule for this one now that I'm finished packing and moving back in with my parents while waiting for the house purchase to finalize. Things probably will slow down again once we officially get the house keys and have to do some work on the house (mostly just painting walls) and moving/settling in. 
> 
> ALSO!!!  
> Thank you so much for your feedback on my question last chapter. Based on what readers have said, this story will NOT have Non-con, but might have dub-con. So please keep that in mind for any future prompts you give.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan swallowed, flexing—or trying to flex the strong but also delicately built mechanical fingers. They twitched but remained unmoving, the thumb dangling lifelessly by some of the wires.

No good. It was too damaged, and he lacked the skills to fix it before Vader—who did have such skills—returned. He couldn't ask Cody for help. That was for sure. And caring for the twins with only one had would be…challenging.

He didn't know what was worse about the damaged hand. That it hindered him in his daily responsibilities, that he'd have to face Vader's anger over having broken the mechanical hand that he'd kindly given to the Jedi after taking his flesh one, or the fact that it had been deliberately damaged by someone he once had trusted with his life. A someone who seemed to go out of his way to make Obi-Wan's life miserable.

"What happened?" Vader's voice cut through his thoughts and he jumped, turning to look at the Sith who had arrived a number of days earlier than planned.

"I—I fell…"

"Falling wouldn't damage that hand that much. It'd scrape it up at the most." Vader strolled in, moving to Obi-Wan and grabbing his silver hand to examine it.

"I fell." Obi-Wan repeated himself, looking away. It was clear the Sith didn't believe him, but he didn't press the issue again after that. Obi-Wan was thankful for it.

Vader sighed and rolled up Obi-Wan's silky sleeve before removing the mechanical hand and partial arm from its base that was attached to Obi-Wan's stump. "I'll fix it."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the lack of anger in Vader's only slightly annoyed tone.

"I—Thank you…"

Vader paused as he had started to move away, "You need to start being truthful with me, Obi-Wan."

And then he was gone, leaving Obi-Wan alone. Almost alone. Luke and Leia were down for their afternoon nap only feet away.

He sighed and slipped into laying down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He hadn't been feeling well and just—needed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Luke was crying.

He knew it was luke from the soft tone of the sound. His sister's cry was louder and more demanding.

So much for a longer nap, though Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had gotten to lay down. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes as he padded over to the crib where the twins had been sleeping.

"Hey there, Luke, what's the matter?" he hummed, reaching in to carefully and awkwardly scoop him up into his arms while missing his mechanical hand. "Shhh, shh, it's okay, I got you. Lets try not to wake up your sister, alright?" Obi-Wan smiled as the boy hiccupped and started to calm. "Woke up early and wanted attention, hmm? Well, lets go see what we can play with."

He turned to walk into the next room where the twins had last been playing with the number of toys they have been given, only to find his path blocked.

"And where do you think you are going, Jedi?"

"Does it matter, Cody?" Obi-Wan scowled back.

The clone said nothing, staring him down from behind the mask.

Obi-Wan sighed and stepped to the side to skirt around him. A mistake. Cody moved quickly, grabbing his stumped arm and swinging him around into the wall next to the door Obi-Wan had been headed to. He gasped out in shock, tightening his grip on Luke so that the boy wouldn't be harmed.

"What are you, crazy? I'm holding Luke! You could have hurt him!" Obi-Wan snapped. He never said anything when Cody got rough with him, but this time he went too far. This time one of the twins were put in harms way.

"Don't you talk back to me, Jedi." Cody back-handed the redhead hard. "You should be dead! You have no right being here."

"Is that it? Well, it's too bad you saved my life all those times during the war, isn't it? What were you thinking?" Obi-Wan's tone dripped with sarcasm. "Karked that up, didn't you? Now it's too late and I'm a babysitter who is currently working. Do _not_ approach me when I'm holding Luke and/or Leia. If they are harmed I will not protect you from Vader's wrath. Now _let me pass_."

"Why you!" Cody took a swing at Obi-Wan who dodged and started to hurry away, only for Cody to spin around, sweeping his legs out from under him with his own leg.

Obi-Wan twisted his body painfully, curling up to protect Luke best he could as he landed on his back painfully. Luke let out a loud, scared wail which woke Leia who also started to cry.

Cody didn't let up, kicking Obi-Wan firmly in the face repeatedly.

He moved to pull Luke down away from the kicking, less Cody miss his target and hit the baby boy, and moved his stump up to try and protect his face.

Heavy footsteps were missed by the panicked Jedi until a growling voice cut through the crying of the twins.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Vader demanded as the Force was summoned and Cody went flying across the room and into the wall with enough force that it caused damage to the trooper's armor. But he stayed up, clutching as his throat and kicking his legs to try and find the floor. Both release and air denied to him as Vader approached, holding Obi-Wan's repaired mech hand in his own as he used his organic one to choke the man out.

"So you are the one who has been harming my Obi-Wan. Causing the cuts and bruises he pretends don't exist. I had left you in charge of guarding him because you were his commander. He should have felt comforted, not abused." He hissed, eyes glowing orange with his rage. "And now you put my children in danger for your sick gratification of harming someone who _doesn't_ belong to you."

The Force shifted darker as Cody began to turn blue.

"Vader—don't—!" Obi-Wan gasped out through the blood in his mouth and nose.

"I have no use for sleemos like you." Vader hissed before Cody's neck snapped and he fell in a lifeless heap on the floor.

Vader then rushed over to Obi-Wan and Luke, setting the mech hand down and pulling Luke into his arms to check the boy over. He was scared and had a small bruise from the fall, but otherwise he was unharmed. Vader kissed the boy's boo-boo and turned his worried, Sithly eyes on Obi-Wan, reaching out to tilt the man's head back to get a look at the damage. "Sorry." He soothed when the Jedi winced in pain.

He sighed and used the Force to attach Obi-Wan's hand back to his stump and then helped him to his feet. "I'm getting you to a medic." He said before retrieving Leia from the crib and carrying both twins back over to Obi-Wan, using the Force to help support him as they made their way out together.

Vader would have someone take care of the body before Cody started to stink up the place.

* * *

To be Continued..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Cody a bad guy. Why do you guys do this to me? 
> 
> LOL
> 
> Hey! I'm back again. Sorry again for such a long wait. Moving and stuff. Lots of setbacks that prolonged it, too. I ended up taking a full month off updating all my ongoing fics because of it. This one has been waiting the longest so I wanted to get you readers this chap quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as a reminder this is a prompt fic, meaning that if you want to see it continue, send in prompts or questions you would like to see the story answer. Anyone can send in a prompt I will accept such prompts here as a comment or on my Tumblr (Link below). Unused prompts may also be used yet in a later chapter, and I will try to include as many as I can as long as they fit with the plot.
> 
> https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/


End file.
